My Cinderella Story Scene
by alecalista
Summary: "Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu suka pemain basket. Karena tentu saja mereka terlalu dekat dengan gadis-gadis" Sasuke tersenyum dan wajah gadis itu memerah. "Jadi kau seorang yang… pecemburu?" rnr please!
1. Chapter 1

**My Cinderella Story Scene**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU.**

"Give me an L!"

"Give me an I!"

"Give me an O!"

"Give me an N!"

"Go go Konoha Lion!!"

Sakura melompat dengan anggun dari tubuh dua pemandu sorak lain yang tadi mengangkatnya. Setelahnya ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lapangan rumput hijau yang lembut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh dua pemandu sorak lainnya, Tenten dan satu lagi juniornya yang baru ia tunjuk untuk bergabung dengan tim inti pemandu sorak sekolah.

Sakura memandang matahari yang bersinar terik secara langsung. Anehnya itu tidak membuat matanya silau sedikitpun. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya basah bermandikan peluh. Keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan setelah latihan kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, mereka latihan penuh hari ini di bawah terik matahari yang membakar kulit. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan membuat mereka semua tampak mengenaskan.

"Sakura-senpai, apa nanti sore kita harus latihan lagi?" tanya si junior baru sambil mengangkat botol air mineral yang telah kosong dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kelelahan. Itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura kasihan, termasuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tidak ada istirahat satu hari saja?" tanya Tenten, gadis berambut coklat itu berdiri dan ikut bergabung dengan pemandu sorak yang lain. Duduk-duduk di dekat pagar pembantas. "Ayolah, kami semua memohon padamu leader!"

Sakura melihat teman-temannya satu persatu termasuk junior barunya tadi. Mereka semua tampak lebih mengenaskan lagi dari pada dirinya. Sakura bangkit untuk duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara-suara teman-temannya memohon padanya. Dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat semakin serak dari pada aslinya.

"Ya, ya terserah kalian." Sakura menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Suara-suara memohon itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang leader sudah cukup membuat mereka semua bersorak gembira. "Tapi ingat hanya kali ini saja!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengabaikan sorakan gembira teman-temannya dan melihat kearah lapangan sebelah. Yah, lapangan mana lagi kalau bukan lapangan basket. Sepertinya mereka juga sedang beristirahat. Sakura melihat sang leader tim Konoha Lion menenggak habis satu botol air mineral lalu melemparnya kedalam tempat sampah. Dan satu anggota lain yang tampaknya marah-marah kepadanya.

Itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan. Mereka juga tampak sangat kelelahan. Semua itu karena ide sang leader tim basket bodoh yang memutuskan untuk berlatih di luar gedung gymnasium karena cuaca sedang cerah. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Matahari bersinar terik membakar kulit.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya setelah sang leader tim basket meliriknya tajam. Namun tawa itu terganti dengan senyum angkuh dari gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan leader dari tim pemandu sorak itu. Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah sang leader lalu membalikan ibu jarinya.

"You Loser!" teriaknya lantang dengan sengaja. Membuat semua anggota tim pemandu sorak melihat kearahnya lalu tertawa menertawakan leader tim basket. Sang leader hanya bisa menggeram marah sambil membuang muka.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada yang harus aku lakukan." ujar Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan merah mudanya. Setelahnya ia langsung berlari memasuki gedung gym untuk menuju ruang ganti. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa teman-temannya yang menertawai anggota tim basket.

Sakura tidak ambil pusing untuk berlama-lama di ruang ganti. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan asal-asalan, menyumpalkan pakaian pemandu soraknya ke dalam tas tanpa melipatnya dan tidak ada waktu untuk bercermin. Ia yakin sekali dirinya tampak berantakkan. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya, ia bisa merapikan pakaiannya nanti. Yang sangat penting baginya saat ini adalah tidak melewatkan _pertunjukkannya_.

Sakura mendorong pintu ruang ganti lalu berlari lagi melewati arena basket kosong menuju pintu utama gedung gymnasium. Sialnya para anggota tim basket berdiri di sana sambil mengobrol. Sepertinya mereka menunggu Sakura untuk balas dendam.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut kuning spike melihat kearah Sakura. Membuat yang lain ikut melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang aneh. Senyuman itu tampak seperti senyum… mesum?

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali berjalan berpura-pura tidak memperdulikan mereka semua. Tapi sayangnya salah satu dari mereka, sang leader tepatnya menghalangi langkah gadis itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menggeram marah. Bibir sang leader tim basket masih mengukir senyum mesum yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sakura dan yang lain tertawa-tawa. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan tetapi yang pasti mereka menertawakan Sakura.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sakura kasar lalu mencoba mengambil jalan dari samping tubuhnya. Si leader tim basket bodoh itu masih saja menghadang Sakura. Sakura menggeram mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa selama ini dia tahan sekali menyemangati mereka dengan kata-kata penyemangat dan geraan-gerakan bodoh itu? "Biarkan aku lewat."

"Tidak akan." Ucapnya sambil melirik Sakura dengan mata nakalnya. Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya yang tak lepas dari salah satu bagian tubuh Sakura. Membuat kening gadis itu berkerut heran. Sakura mengikuti arah tatapan mata lelaki itu dan berhenti di satu titik.

"Argh!!" teriak Sakura sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ternyata tiga kancing seragam yang ia kenakan terbuka. Sehingga membuat bra merah dan sebagian kulit mulus bagian atasnya terlihat jelas oleh mereka semua.

Wajah gadis itu merah padam karena marah bercampur malu. Mereka semua kembali tertawa menertawainya. Sepertinya kedudukannya seimbang sekarang, mereka balas dendam tanpa melakukan apapun. "Minggir kau bodoh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh sang leader lalu berlari keluar dari gedung gymnasium. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar tawa bodoh dari anggota tim basket itu.

Di gedung teater…

Sakura berhenti sebentar di luar gedung itu untuk mengambil napas dan merapikan diri. Ia sungguh tak ingin _dia _melihatnya dalm keadaan berantakan begini. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mencoba melupakan kejadian memalukan yang barusan terjadi. Setelah merapikan diri dan memastikan tidak ada satu kancing yang terbuka Sakura memasuki gedung teater sekolahnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengintip dari balik kursi deretan paling belakang. Sepertinya ia telah melewatkan hampir sebagian dari drama itu. Walaupun ia menyesal namun itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Sudah bisa melihat wajahnya saja sudah cukup bagi Sakura.

Dia adalah Sasori murid kelas XII A, Pangeran drama sekaligus ketua osis Konoha High School. Pangeran drama Sakura dan pangeran drama murid-murid perempuan lainnya. Hampir semua murid perempuan mengaguminya. Walaupun ia selalu jadi yang kedua setelah sang leader tim basket. Namun dia yang paling utama bagi Sakura.

"Hei, hei sadarlah!" Sakura mendengar suara mengganggu dari belakangnya. Lagi-lagi suara leader tim basket. Sakura berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya. Matanya menatap tajam sang leader dengan garang. "Apa maumu?!"

"Hanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu." jawabnya santai sambil bersiul-siul. Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke latihan drama Sasori, pangeran drama sekolahnya. "Aku sedang sibuk."

Leader tim basket tersenyum licik sambil melirik Sakura dari belakang. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau lihat video pertunjukan sang leader pemandu sorak striptease!!" teriakan Sasuke langsung membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"SASUKE!!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar sang leader tim basket yang telah berlari duluan melewati lapangan basket di depan gedung gymnasium. "Sasuke berikan videonya padaku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" balasnya sambil berhenti berlari dan memanjat pagar pembatas lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola. Tangannya mengangkat sebuah handphone Nokia X6 keluaran terbaru dan melambai-lambaikannya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sasuke berikan itu padaku, aku mohon!" Sakura berkata dengan nada memelas. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sang leader pemando sorak menggeram marah lalu menendang pagar besi bodoh yang menghalanginya menangkap Sasuke sang leader tim basket.

"Ada saratnya." satu sudut bibirnya terangkat menunjukkan senyum liciknya yang menyebalkan ketika ia berbicara. Sepertinya ia telah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan Sakura yakin ia tak suka apapun rencananya itu. "Kencan denganku seharian penuh!"

"Mimpi saja kau!" bentak Sakura, nada suaranya naik satu oktaf. Wajah gadis itu juga kembali memerah karena marah. "Aku lebih suka memanjat pagar bodoh ini dan merampasnya dari tanganmu, Sasuke bodoh!!"

"Coba saja lakukan. Jika kau ingin rokmu sobek." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura melihat keatas pagar besi setinggi lebih dari tiga meter itu, di atasnya terdapat kawat runcing. "Sasuke aku mohon!"

"Kau akan melihat video ini beredar besok jika kau tolak persyaratannya. Aku tunggu keputusanmu setelah jam makan siang. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sasuke tunggu!!" Sasuke langsung berlari ketika melihat Kabuto, pelatih club sepak bola datang mendekat. Tentu ia tidak ingin ditangkap karena tuduhan ingin membolos melewati pagar itu.

***

Keadaan di cafeteria siang itu sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Sangat ramai dipenuhi murid-murid yang akan makan siang. Biasannya mereka bergerombol bersama-teman-teman mereka. Ada yang berdesak-desakkan mengantri untuk membeli makanan dan ada juga yang berebut mencari meja.

Tetapi ada tempat terbaik dari pada bangku-bangku dan meja-meja itu. Lapangan yang berukuran cukup besar, ditumbuhi pohon-pohon berdaun lebat yang rindang dan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang berbau harum. Tempat yang diimpikan setiap murid Konoha High School.

Sayangnya tidak semua murid bisa berada di sana. Hanya murid-murid yang cukup keren saja yang boleh duduk-duduk di lapangan rumput hijau itu. Contohnya, anggota osis, anggota club basket, club drama, club sepak bola, club voli, gadis-gadis dari club cheerleader tentu saja, boyband sekolah, dan beberapa club ternama lainnya.

Di sanalah sekarang Sakura duduk bersama teman-temannya. Tenten dari club cheerleader, Ino dari club drama, Hinata dari club musik, Temari dari club voli serta beberapa junior Sakura dari club cheerleader dan junior Ino dari club drama. Di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang mereka makan sambil mengobrol. Tampaknya hanya Sakura yang tidak terlibat obrolan tersebut. Jangankan mengobrol makanan dalam nampannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh olehnya.

Ino yang sedari tadi melihat ada yang aneh pada sang leader tim pemadu sorak mendapat sebuah ide untuk mengejutkannya. "Coba lihat!! Pangeran drama datang!"

"Mana! Mana!" Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh lapangan rumput itu mencari-cari sosok sang ketua osis. Sadar telah ditipu Sakura hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon besar itu.

"Ada masalah? Coba ceritakan pada kami." ujar Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melihat teman-temannya satu persatu. Ia ragu untuk menceritakannya masalahnya. Ia takut nanti teman-temannya itu menertawakannya, itu sama saja dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Ada apa dengan si Uchiha?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata penuh kecurigaan. "Apa dia mengganggumu lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu menceritakan hal memalukan itu mulai dari awal. Wajah semua sahabat-sahabatnya itu tampak memerah karena menahan tawa. Bahkan Tenten sudah memegangi perutnya.

"Tertawa saja." ucap Sakura ketus. Namun mereka semua masih menahan tawanya, termasuk Hinata. Yah, Sakura sadar telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dua kali. Pertama di depan Sasuke dan sekarang di depan teman-temannya.

"Jadi Sasuke akan memberikan video itu jika kau kencan seharian dengannya?" tanya Ino setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Sakura mengangguk lemah sambil menghela napas berat. "Kenapa tidak kau terima saja persyaratannya? Dari pada video itu beredar."

"Apa?! Tidak, tidak! Aku lebih suka menantangnya bermain basket dan… hey! Itu ide bagus!" Sakura bersorak sendiri, membuat teman-temannya bingung. "Baiklah, aku akan putuskan. Aku akan menantang Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Jangan!!"

Di Cafeteria…

Sakura berlari mencoba meloloskan dirinya dari teman-temannya yang mencoba untuk mencegahnya menantang Uchiha Sasuke sang leader tim basket. Namun sepertinya usaha mereka akan sia-sia. Sakura sudah menemukan Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang mengantri untuk membeli makanan di cafeteria.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" teriakkan lantang Sakura menarik perhatian semua murid yang berada di cafeteria termasik si leader tim basket. Sasuke meletakkan nampan makanannya di meja dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku menantangmu dalam pertandingan basket, Sasuke Uchiha!!" Sakura kembali berteriak kali ini sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam pertanda ia bersungguh-sungguh. Teriakkannya itu membuat seluruh murid yang berada di kafetaria terkejut, termasuk teman-temannya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu." Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung dan menatapnya dengan mata tajam menusuk. Tangan kiri gadis itu memerah karena kepalannya terlalu kuat.

"Jika aku menang aku dapatkan videonya." ucap Sakura dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu menurunkan tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan tetapi Sasuke memegang tangan itu. "Namun jika aku yang menang?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kembali tangan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, ia lupa memikirkan hal itu. "Kau harus kencan denganku seharian, Dan…"

"Dan?"

"Cium aku di depan umum."

"Apa?!"

**Shuzuku…**

**Yeiy! Selesai juga chapter satunya. Bikin fict baru lagi, padahal fict lain belum selesai * dasar nggak konsisten!* sebenarnya ini fict request dari temen-temen se****kelas Ritsuki n Ritsuka, Hany, Arum, Diva, Nyunyu dan terutama Lola yang baru ultah, happy birthday! Awas kalian kalo nggak baca! Tunggu akibatnya nanti di sekolah!**

**Oke buat yang lain yang udah baca fict ini makasih. Ini genre yang nggak biasa banget kami buat jadi pasti agak aneh, maaf! Langsung aja, sebenernya Ristuka dan Ritsuki mau membuka lowongan OC nih. Nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Kami tau chara di Naruto itu buanyak banget malahan kami jadi bingung milihnya. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuka lowongan OC.**

**Lowongan yang dibuka:**

**1 cewek, ratu drama pasangannya Sasori.**

**4 cewek, junior Sakura tim pemandu sorak inti.**

**1 cewek/cowok, pianis dari club musik.**

**4 cowok, tim basket penantang timnya Sasuke.**

**Udah itu aja, nggak wajib daftar kok. ****Tapi buat yang mau daftar jadi OC wajib nyantumin nama, gender, ciri-ciri n mau jadi apa. Sekali lagi Ritsuki dan Ritsuka nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok buka lowongan ****OC *sumpah deh!*. Oke Review please!**


	2. Pertandingan dua leader

**Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 juga! Gara-gara Ritsuki nih yang nggak mau ngalah! Udah nggak mau bantu nggak mau pinjemin kompu pula *ditendang Ritsuki*.**

**Ritsuki : salah sendiri siapa suruh ngerusak laptopku!**

**Yaudah deh, mentang-mentang lebih tua beberapa menit aja nggak mau ngalah *sok banget!*. Setelah Ritsuka baca ulang fic ini kok banyak yang salah ya? Untung ada yang ngingetin soal huruf konsonan itu. Maaf deh, bagian atas Ritsuki yang ngetik bukan Ritsuka. Kemaren nggak sempet baca ulang soalnya sibuk *halah*. Emang kalo ngasih kerjaan ke Ritsuki nggak ada yang beres! *ditendang lagi*.**

**Sudahlah biarin begitu adanya. Ritsuka n Ritsuki minta maaf kalo di fic ini beberapa chara terlalu OOC, harap dimaklumin soalnya kami jarang banget buat yang beginian *nggak pernah malah!*. Oh ya satu lagi, maaf banget buat yang nggak suka Ritsuka n Ritsuki buat lowongan OC. Ritsuka n Ritsuki nggak marah kok *sumpah!* Ritsuka tau beberapa chara yang cocok untuk ngisi peran itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka juga dibutuhkan di inti cerita nanti. Jadi maaf Ritsuka n Ritsuki udah sepakat akan tetap memakai OC.**

**Cukup itu aja, sekarang saatnya mengumumkan siapa yang terpilih jad OC *Ritsuka n Ritsuki niup terompet*.**

**Yang jadi junior cheersnya Sakura: Smiley, Misa Furuchi, Yumaeda Kasumi, Uchiha Reika, Sue-chan Kuroba, Hikari Matsukawa.**

**Yang mau jadi Pianis: AnnZie Einsteinette, ****Midori Aibara, Senji Kana.**

**Drama queen pasangannya Sasori: Selena Minomoto.**

**Penantang timnya Sasuke****: Seiko Syiosuke.**

**S****elamat buat kalian semua!! *lebay!* maaf banget buat yang nggak kepilih. Ritsuki n Ritsuka milihnya berdasarkan siapa yang paling cepet daftar. Sekali lagi maaf! Soal anggota cheers dan pianis yang terpilih itu jumlahnya lebih dari lowongan yang dibuka Ritsuka minta maaf juga soalnya Ritsuka baru inget kalo anggota cheers dalam satu tim itu delapan orang!**

**O****h ya kami juga masih nunggu OC yang mau jadi anggota tim basket penantang timnya Sasuke (soalnya baru satu orang yang daftar!). Oke nggak usah banyak omong lagi, enjoy reading!**

**My Cinderella Story Scene**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Ritsuka titik! *dibakar Kishimoto-sama***

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU.**

**Mading Harian Konoha High School**_._

_**Berita terhangat hari ini:**_

**Sang leader pemandu sorak tantang leader Konoha Lion.**

**Berita mengejutkan ini datang dari leader club pemandu sorak inti dan leader tim basket Konoha Lion, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Ketika jam makan siang tiba-tiba saja sang leader pemandu sorak, Sakura Haruno memasuki cafeteria dan berteriak menantang Sasuke Uchiha. Entah apa yang menjadi alasan sang leader pemandu sorak tim mading sekolah tidak tau persis, namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke Uchiha. Jika ia menang sang leader pemandu sorak harus bersedia berkencan dengannya satu hari penuh dan bersedia menciumnya di depan umum!! Hal itu langsung mendapat sambutan dingin dari perkumpulan fangirls Sasuke, sepertinya mereka akan membuat perhitungan untuk Sakura. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Kita lihat saja nanti.**

**Jangan lewatkan pertandingan basket antara Sakura Haruno sang leader pemandu sorak dari kelas XI A melawan Sasuke Uchiha leader tim basket Konoha Lion dari kelas XI C sore ini sepulang sekolah di gedung gymnasium.**

Sakura menutup mata dan telingannya ketika Tenten dan teman-temannya yang lain membacakan isi berita yang baru saja ditempelkan oleh tim mading sekolah. Sedangkan murid lain yang rela berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk melihat isi mading itu kini mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya.

"Wah mereka cepat juga ya?" ucap Tenten sambil melirik Sakura yang mematung di sampingnya. Mata emeraldnya tampak kosong memandang papan pengumuman tempat mading itu ditempelkan.

"Um… lebih baik kita ke cafeteria makan-makan? Kalian lapar bukan?" sambung Tenten sambil melihat ke junior-juniornya yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Salah satu juniornya yang berambut silver panjang agak bergelombang –Misa Furuchi hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menghela napas.

"Menurutku itu ide bagus!" celetuk Sue-chan, salah satu junior cheers Sakura dan Tenten. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tampak bersemangat menyambut ide Tenten itu. "Benarkan Yumaeda-chan?"

"Hn." jawab Yumaeda Kasumi agak dingin. Tidak jelas apa artinya tapi mata biru langitnya tampak jelas menyiratkan kebosanan. Sue-chan hanya menghela napas lalu melirik seniornya, Tenten. "Tapi menurutku itu satu-satunya tempat teraman dari Uchiha."

"Halo? Ingatkah kau bahwa di sini ada seorang Uchiha?" Hikari Matsukawa –junior cheers lainnya berkata sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sue-chan. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu menunjuk sesuatu. Seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan sesiku yang sedang bersandar di tiang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Uchiha Reika. Matanya yang semula terpejam kini kembali terbuka ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut nama keluarganya.

"Aku lupa, maafkan aku Reika-san!" ucap Sue-chan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Namun sepertinya itu tidak ditanggapi dengan pasti oleh Reika, ia mengalihkan matanya ke depan sejenak lalu kembali menutupnya.

"Sue-chan!" kata seorang perempuan bermata biru dengan rambut coklat panjang agak bergelombang yang mirip dengan Miley Cyrus. Ia juga melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mata birunya mengisyaratkan sesuatu. "Apa? Aku sudah minta maaf!" balas Sue-chan sambil berjalan lalu berhenti di belakang Tenten.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalau tidak ada yang setuju dengan ideku bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang latihan club musik sekarang? Mendengar suara piano mungkin lebih baik untuk menenangkan diri." ujar Tenten sambil kembali melirik Sakura yang masih mematung menatap kosong kertas mading di depannya. "Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk lesu sambil berjalan mendahului Tenten dan junior-juniornya yang lain.

"SAKURA!!!" tubuh Sakura yang semula lesu langsung mengejang seketika saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Ino, Hinata serta beberapa juniornya dari club musik –AnnZie Einsteinette, Midori Aibara serta Senji Kana berlari-lari dikejar serombongan gadis-gadis berwajah menyeramkan yang meneriaki namanya.

"Oh tidak!" ucap Tenten juga dengan tubuh mengejang ketika mereka semua makin mendekat. "Astaga! Cepat selamatkan diri kalian! Rombongan fangirls Sasuke menyerang!"

Tenten berteriak sambil menarik tangan Smiley yang terpaku memandang sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang berlari mengejar Ino dan Hinata serta juniornya itu. Mereka semua langsung berlari menuju cafeteria yang tak jauh dari tempat mading tadi ditempelkan. Kecuali Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Minggir-minggir!" teriak Sakura sambil berbalik dan mendorong siapa saja yang berada di depannya lalu langsung berlari menuju lantain tiga tempat perpustakaan berada perpustakaan. Tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi dari fangirls Sasuke, setidaknya sampai sejauh ini.

Sakura membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia memperhatikan seluruh penjuru ruangan yang cukup luas dan dipenuhi oleh rak-rak setinggi dua meter yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana bahkan pengawas perpustakaan saja tidak ada, tampaknya mereka semua sudah berkumpul di dekat cafeteria melihat mading yang berisi berita tentang dirinya itu.

Sakura langsung bergegas menuju sudut kanan paling belakang dari rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi itu. Menuju tempat berembunyi teraman di seluruh penjuru High School Konoha. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari jendela tingkat tiga tempat perpustakaan berada. Ia melihat sekelompok gadis-gadis yang sepertinya sedang marah-marah mencari-cari sesuatu. Sakura dapat mengenali siapa gadis berambut merah maroon itu. Karin, ketua perkumpulan fans Sasuke. Sudah jelas mereka mencari pangeran mereka dan mencari Sakura juga tentunya. Ia bahkan tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana nasib teman-temannya jika tertangkap oleh mereka.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding perpustakaan bercat putih itu setelah memastikan semuanya aman. Sepertinya ia harus membolos satu jam mata pelajaran terakhir dengan terus menyembunyikan dirinya di sini, setidaknya sampai pulang sekolah karena ia telah terlanjur menantang sang leader tim Konoha Lion.

Gadis berambut berambut merah muda itu menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan handphone blackberrynya. Setelah itu ia langsung menghubungi Ino. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menghubunginnya karena sepertinya Ino mengubah profil ponselnya menjadi silent.

"Ayolah Ino!" ucap Sakura tak sabaran sambil terus mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain. Namun sepertinya mereka juga sama, panggilan dari Sakura tidak diangkat. "Kalian tega sekali."

Sang leader pemandu sorak kembali menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya mereka masih dikejar fangirls Sasuke yang ingin balas dendam padanya. Dan sekarang ia merasa bersalah pada mereka.

Sakura membuka mata ketika mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh di dekatnya. Sakura melirik keadaan sekitarnya, tidak ada apa-apa lalu ia mulai merangkak pelan memastikan sesuatu yang jatuh itu di balik rak yang terletak di sudut paling kiri. Ia takut jangan-jangan para fangirls Sasuke menemukannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura sampai ke rak paling sudut itu. Beberapa kali ia sempat melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ketika ia kembali melihat ke depan ternyata…

"Aargh!!" Sakura berteriak ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Sasuke cepat-cepat menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya sambil melihat kearah pintu masuk perpustakaan. "Lepaskan aku!."

"Sst… bisakah kau diam?" ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik sambil melepaskan Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menyingkir beberapa meter dari bawah jendela tempat Sasuke duduk. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja sedang bersembunyi, memangnya sedang apa? Makan? Bodoh kau!" Sakura berkata sambil menggerutu. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sang pembuat onar ada bersamanya. Bagaimana jika Karin dan anggota-anggota fanclub yang lainnya masuk keperpustakaan dan melihat pangeran mereka bersama dirinya? Itu akan jadi masalah besar.

"Mereka -tim mading sekolah cepat sekali membuat berita itu." ujar Sasuke sambil kembali melihat keluar jendela tingkat tiga itu. Lalu kembali bersandar ke dinding perpustakaan bercat putih itu. "Sekarang seluruh murid sekolah ini tau berita bodoh itu."

"Itu salahmu. Siapa yang menyuruhmu merekam keadaan memalukan itu." Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman licik yang menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, kau benar-benar ingin menantangku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang duduk sekitar dua meter darinya. Sakura menunduk sambil menghela napas. "Aku menyesal menantangmu, tapi mau apa lagi? Sudah terlanjur."

"Tapi aku akan berusaha! Aku tidak mau kalah darimu, pretty boy!" Sasuke langsung memberinya death glare ketika Sakura menyebutnya "pretty boy" namun sepertinya death glarenya sudah tidak berlaku lagi pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau punya sebutan baru lagi untuk memanggilku selain buntut ayam." Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang tertawa itu dengan jengkel. "Tapi tak apa, aku anggap itu sebagai panggilan kesayangan."

Cklek kriiiieett…

Sakura mendengar suara pintu dibuka seseorang. Sang leader pemandu sorak mulai panik sekarang. Ia takut jika perasaannya benar. Yang membuka pintu adalah mereka –Karin dan anggota perkompulan fangirl Sasuke yang lainnya.

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!" teriak mereka semua ketika melihat pangeran mereka duduk di sudut paling belakang rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Ternyata dugaannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Karin dan yang lainnya sudah menemukan mereka berdua.

Kini mereka semua mulai mengerumuni Sasuke yang tidak sempat lari. Sakura mengambil kesempataan itu untuk menyelamatkan diri keluar dari perpustakaan diam-diam.

Bletak!!

Sakura membanting pintu perpustakaan itu. Membuat mereka semua tersadar akan target mereka yang satunya lagi telah berhasil melarikan diri. Sasuke mendapat kesempatan ketika perhatian mereka semua teralih ke Sakura yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

"Kejar gadis pemandu sorak bodoh itu!!" teriak Karin sambil menunjuk pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup rapat. Sebagian dari mereka langsung bergegas berlari menuju pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup lalu mengejar Sakura keluar. Namun ketika Karin berbalik ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Sedangkan pintu jendela sudah terbuka lebar.

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!" mereka semua berteriak ketika melihat keluar jendela. Sasuke berdiri di pijakan jendela beberapa meter dari mereka. "Kau bisa jatuh!!"

"Aku akan lompat jika kalian tidak keluar dari ruangan ini!" ancam Sasuke sambil berpura-pura melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ta, tapi-."

"Aku akan lompat!"

"Jangan..!! ba, baiklah. Kami keluar dari sini. Tapi Sasuke-sama jangan lompat."

"Ya, cepatlah!" Karin dan beberapa anggota fanclub Sasuke lainnya perlahan-lahan keluar dari perpustakaan yang berada di tingkat tiga itu. Setelah mendengar pintu perpustakaan Sasuke langsung melompat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para fangirlsnya yang menunggunya di luar. Sasuke bersandar di tepi pintu sambil menunggu pitu di buka oleh mereka.

"Sasuke-sama lama sekali. Ayo lebih baik kalau kita periksa dulu." ujar Karin yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh gadis-gadis dari perkumpulan fanclub Sasuke. Begitu pintu dibuka para gadis-gadis itu langsung berebut masuk ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Sasuke. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Sasuke telah pergi menyelamatkan diri ketika mereka berebut masuk.

Bletak!!

"Ups!" Sakura langsung berdiri mematung ketika semua murid di dalam kelas menoleh kearahnya. Termasuk sang guru, Kakashi yang sedang membaca novel kesayangannya dengan tenang di meja guru.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kau." tanya Kakashi sambil kembali novel Icha icha kesayangannya itu. Nada suaranya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kemarahan sedikitpun.

"Dari toilet Kakashi-sensei." ujarnya berbohong sambil menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena ia takut dihukum oleh Kakashi, tapi untuk menghindari mata-mata penasaran yang masih menatapnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu duduklah dan kerjakan tugas."

"Baik sensei." Sakura langsung bergegas menuju mejanya. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di depan kelas dengan mata-mata penasaran yang tertuju padanya, bahkan ketika ia sudah duduk di mejanya mata-mata itu masih tertuju padanya. Sakura membiarkan rambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai di bahu kanannya sebagai tirai penghadang tatapan menjengkelkan dari murid-murid lain.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!

Sakura menggeram kesal ketika mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Ia baru saja mulai mencatat penjelasan yang tertulis di papan tulis. Sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan sang leader tim basket dalam pertandingannya sendiri. Ini pasti menjadi hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Sakura sengaja berlama-lama membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Sedangkan murid-murid lain masih menatapnya dengan mata penasaran yang menyebalkan. Membuatnya tidak merasa di kelas. Akhirnya sang leader pemandu sorak berani membalas tatapan-tatapan itu dengan death glare andalannya sebelum ia keluar dari kelas. Mereka semua langsung berpaling dan berpura-pura menyibukan diri.

Sakura berjalan dengan lemas sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menjalankan ide gilanya itu. Andai saja ia mengikuti larangan teman-temannya ia pasti tidak akan kena masalah besar ini. Bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin akan menang melawan Sasuke. Walaupun ia menang Sasuke pasti tidak akan menyerah video memalukan itu padanya. Seharusnya ia menuruti persyaratan Sasuke waktu itu…

"Tidak!" Sakura menggenggam kuat-kuat kedua tangannya. Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang gampang menyerah dan cengeng. Dirinya yang ia kenal sekarang adalah Sakura yang selalu berusaha keras, tidak penting hasilnya nanti yang penting adalah usaha. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan menuju gymnasium.

Di gymnasium…

Sore ini berbeda sekali dengan sore biasanya di gymnasium yang biasa dipergunakan sebagai tempat latihan tim basket sekolah. Sore ini tampaknya hampir semua murid Konoha High School berkumpul di gymnasium untuk menyaksikan pertandingan sang leader pemandu sorak melawan leader tim basket Konoha Lion.

Sakura kembali mematung ketika melihat bangku penonton yang sudah ramai dipenuhi murid-murid yang ingin melihat pertandingannya. Gadis itu kembali menahan napas ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman licik yang sangat menjengkelkan. Sepertinya ia sudah siap bertanding melawan sang leader pemandu sorak. Di belakangnya berdiri anggota tim basket lainnya, Sai, Neji, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka juga melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada persis seperti yang ketua mereka lakukan.

Di sudut lain lapangan Sakura melihat beberapa pemandu sorak yang menyemangatinya. Sakura sangat mengenal mereka semua. Mereka adalah junior-juniornya dari club pemandu sorak dan Tenten teman dekatnya dari tim pemandu sorak inti Konoha High School. "Sakura-senpai!! Kami mendukungmu!!"

"Siap bertanding?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Sakura. Ia telah membuka blazer abu-abu dan dasi yang sebelumnya terpasang acak-acakan dan melemparkannya ke pinggir lapangan.

Sakura kembali menggenggam kedua tangannya kuat-kuat hingga memerah. Ia menjatuhkan tas merah mudanya dan membuka blazernya lalu melemparkan keduanya ke pinggir lapangan, persis seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. "Tentu aku siap!"

"Aku yang menantangmu, aku yang buat peraturan." Sakura kembali berbicara sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuan. "Baiklah. Pertandingan ini tidak memerlukan waktu banyak, hanya dua puluh menit. Siapa yang terbanyak memasukan bola ke ring lawan dia yang menang. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau mengejekku? Itu hal mudah bagiku!" ujar Sasuke sambil menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Neji dari belakang. "Ada lagi?" Sakura menggeleng sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pertandingannya."

Teriakan-teriakan dari murid-murid langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru gedung gymnasium. Sai maju ke tengah-tengah lapangan basket sambil memegang bola yang barusan saja Sasuke pegang. Ia melirik Sasuke sejenak, sang leader hanya mengangguk pelan lalu ia melirik Sakura sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Membuat emosi gadis itu kembali naik.

Prrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!

Peluit telah ditiup oleh Neji dari pinggir lapangan. Sai melemparkan bola basket tadi ke udara, kedua leader langsung melompat tinggi saling berebut bola. Sakura berhasil menangkap bola itu karena sepertinya Sasuke mengalah padanya. Ia langsung men-dribble bola menuju ring Sasuke namun tampaknya itu akan sulit karena Sasuke terus membayanginya. Dengan mudah Sasuke merebut bola dan langsung melemparkannya ke tengah ring Sakura.

"Shit!" Sakura hanya bisa memandangi bola yang telah masuk ke ringnya terjatuh ke lantai dan memantul beberapa kali hingga akhirnya benar-benar terhenti. Lemparan jarak jauh nilainya tiga angka "Awas kau Sasuke!"

Sakura men-dribble bola menuju ujung lapangan tempat ring Sasuke berada. Sasuke kembali membayanginya terus-menerus, tampaknya ia ingin membuang waktu yang tersisa. Tapi Sakura mengetahui hal itu, sang leader pemandu sorak kembali menggeram. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Sasuke berhenti membayanginya dan membiarkan gadis itu melemparkan bola kearah ring dengan sengaja.

Tapi sayangnya bola tidak masuk ke dalam ring. Bola itu memantul di papan lalu menuju kearah Sasuke berada. Sasuke menangkap bola itu dengan mudah. Semudah ia menangkap lemparan dari Neji tadi. Rebound yang sempurna.

Sasuke men-dribble bola menuju ujung lapangan yang satunya lagi. Ternyata ia sangat sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari yang Sakura kira. Bahkan membuat gadis itu tidak mampu mengejarnya. "Rasakan ini!" teriak Sasuke sambil melompat dan…

"MASUK!!!" teriak Sai dari pinggir lapangan. Seluruh penjuru gedung gymnasium kembali riuh berteriak menyerukan nama sang leader tim basket Konoha Lion.

"Aku penguasa lapangan. Jadi jangan cari gara-gara dengan leader Konoha Lion." bisik Sasuke dengan nada menyindir ketika melewati Sakura. Gadis itu berbalik sambil berteriak. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu leader kitty cat!"

"Coba saja, waktu tinggal dua menit lagi sedangkan kau belum mencetak satu angkapun. Mimpi saja kau."

Sakura mengambil bola yang tergeletak di lapangan lalu langsung men-dribble-nya menuju ring Sasuke. Sepertinya sang leader tim basket tampak sedikit kesulitan untuk merebut bola dari Sakura karena pertahanannya kali ini menjadi lebih kuat. Jarak dari ujung ke ujung lapangan lainnya memang agak jauh. Cukup sulit dilalui dengan cepat oleh orang yang tidak biasa bermain basket. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura bisa melaluinya dengan cepat. Gerakannya jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia jauh lebih gesit.

Ketika sudah merasa jaraknya dengan ring cukup, gadis itu melompat tinggi dan memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat lalu memasukan bola ke tengah ring. Ketika ia merasa tubuhnya mulai ditarik gravitasi Sakura langsung menggenggam besi pada ring yang membuatnya bergantung di sana.

Semua murid-murid yang sebagian besar lelaki bersorak-sorak sambil berdiri meneriaki sang leader pemandu sora yang kini telah melompat turun. Junior-juniornya dari tim pemandu sorak juga berteriak menyemangati leader mereka. Sang leader tim Konoha Lion tampak sedikit tak percaya, sepertinya ia sudah mencoba menyebunyikannya namun sayangnya itu gagal.

"360 degree dunk di menit-menit terakhir, astaga!" ucap Tenten tak percaya sambil menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari ring dari pinggir lapangan.

"Rasakan itu leader Konoha kitty cat!" ujar Sakura sambil menekan kata "kitty cat".

"Kau melakukan slam dunk di menit-menit terakhir. Coba kau lakukan itu sedari tadi pasti kau tidak akan-."

Prrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt!!

"Kalah." Sasuke menyambung kata-katanya yang terpotong sambil tersenyum licik. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah memegang bola di tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke pinggir lapangan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Sasuke tetapi sayangnya Sasuke menahan itu lebih dulu. "Sekarang tepati janjimu dan aku berikan videonya."

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Teriakan-teriakan yang tadi menyerukan namanya kini berganti dengan kata-kata "kiss him". Mata jadenya kini beralih memperhatikan seluruh murid yang duduk di bangku penonton sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki mereka lalu kembali lagi menatap Sasuke yang jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah dirinya sendiri. Bahkan teman-temannya berkata hal yang sama. Itu semua membuat Sakura gugup, ia tidak pernah mencium lelaki sebelumnya. Dan sekarang ia harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya untuk Sasuke sang leader tim basket.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss-."

Cuup!

Sakura menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat dengan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Sasuke. Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan Sasuke tidak sempat menyadari kalau Sakura telah menarik wajahnya. Ia baru sadar ketika Sakura menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Sasuke. Wajahnya seakan tidak siap menerima ciuman itu.

Gedung gymnasium yang tadinya ramai dipenuhi teriak-teriakkan murid-murid yang menonton kini sunyi senyap ketika ciuman itu berlangsung. Sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama, ketika Sakura melepaskan wajah Sasuke teriakkan itu kembali terdengar.

Kini Sasuke tengah berdiri mematung dihadapannya kedua mata obsidiannya menatap langsung mata jade milik Sakura. Wajah gadis itu tampak merah padam ketika menatap balik wajah Sasuke.

"Uuh!" ucap sang leader pemandu sorak sambil menunduk lalu berlari ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan kemudian berlari keluar gedung gymnasium.

"Sakura-senpai!!" panggil junior-junior Sakura sambil bergegas menyusulnya. Sedangkan Tenten hanya mematung sambil menatap tajam sang leader tim basket. "Kau- bodoh!" ucapnya di depan Sasuke sambil berlari menyusul Sakura dan junior-juniornya.

**Shuzuku…**

**Mind to review??**


	3. Klub Musik

**My Cinderella Story Scene**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya Naruto punya Ritsuka+Ritsuki titik! *dibakar Kishimoto-sama***

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU.**

"Give me a L."

"Give me an I."

"Give me an O."

"Give me a N."

"Go go Konoha Lion!"

Teriakan-teriakaan cheers and chants kembali terdengar pagi itu di gymnasium yang tampak sepi. Hari ini hanya tim cheers saja yang berlatih di gedung yang cukup besar itu. Leader tim basket memutuskan untuk libur latihan penuh hari ini karena ada 'suatu hal' yang harus ia lakukan.

Pagi itu sepertinya Sakura memusatkan konsentrasinya penuh ke latihan cheers. Sepertinya ia sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk melupakan kejadian-kejadian memalukan yang terjadi kemarin.

"Motion sekali lagi!" teriaknya sambil berdiri di depan junior-junior cheersnya dengan ready position dan meletakkan tangannya dengan posisi blade. Kemudian ia melirik Tenten yang berada di sampingnya sejenak, gadis bercepol itu mengangguk lalu mengikuti gerakan Sakura. "Go go!"

"We tell you we are L-I-O-N! LION!" Sakura dan Tenten berbalik lalu kembali memasang ready position sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya dengan berirama. Semua itu langsung diikuti oleh empat orang dibaris ke dua –Misa, Yumaeda, Reika dan Sue-chan dengan beriringan "We tell you we are L-I-O-N! LION!"

Hikari dan Smiley yang berada di barisan paling belakang langsung melompat indah menyampai teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura dan Tenten melakukan salto beberapa kali lalu merubah posisinya menjadi high V lalu ke touchdown beberapa kali sambil kembali berteriak. "Tell me what are we here for?"

"To win! To win!" junior-juniornya balas berteriak sambil merubah posisinya menjadi high punch lalu broken T dan melakukan salto beberapa kali untuk menyamai posisinya dengan sang leader.

"GO LION! We're number one"

"L-I-O-N! We're the champion!"

"Give me a L."

"Give me an I."

"Give me an O."

"Give me a N."

"Go Go KONOHA LION!"

Misa yang melakukan deggers sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu merubah posisinya menjadi left L. Disusul oleh Reika yang melakukan touchdown, Yumaeda yang merubah gerakannya menjadi left diagonal lalu disambung oleh Sue-chan yang melakukan right diagonal serta Hikari yang melakukan low V. Motion diakhiri oleh Tenten dan Smiley yang melakukan salto di depan mereka serta Sakura yang melakukan High V.

Setelahnya mereka langsung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dingin ruang gymnasium yang sepi itu, termasuk Sakura. Hanya Reika dan Yumaeda yang tidak ikut berbaring di lantai. Mereka berdua lebih memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menghabiskan satu botol air mineral.

"Aku mau satu!" teriak Tenten pada mereka berdua sambil mengangkat tangannya. Yumaeda mengambil satu botol air mineral dari dalam tasnya lalu berdiri dan melemparkannya kearah Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu tampak begitu mudah menangkap lemparan dari Yumaeda. Dalam beberapa detik saja air dalam botol air mineral yang sebelumnya penuh itu habis. Tenten melemparkan botol kosong itu keudara lalu menendangnya dan dengan mudahnya botol itu langsung masuk ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Wow! Itu hebat sekali, an!" ucap Sue-chan tampak kagum sambil menatap Tenten yang kembali berteriak kepada Yumaeda dan Reika yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Mereka juga tampak kelelahan tapi air dalam botol yang mereka berdua pegang tidak habis, masih tersisa setengah.

"Biasa saja." komentar Smiley sambil berdiri lalu berlari ke pinggir lapangan untuk bergabung bersama Yumaeda dan Reika. Tenten kembali mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak meminta minuman pada mereka yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. "Kalian mau?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sue-chan, Misa, Hikari dan Sakura. Dua diantaranya menggeleng, hanya Sakura dan Sue-chan yang mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kali ini giliran Reika yang mengambil tiga botol air mineral dari dalam tas dan melemparnya satu persatu. Seperti semula Tenten dengan mudah menangkap botol-botol berisi air mineral itu kemudia kembali melemparkannya ke Sakura dan Sue-chan.

Setelah menghabiskan air mineralnya Sakura berdiri lalu melemparkan botol air mineral yang telah kosong itu ke tempat sampah. "Cepat berkumpul ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Junior-juniornya yang duduk di pinggir lapangan langsung mengeluh sambil berjalan malas-malasan ke tengah lapangan basket di gymnasium. Lagi-lagi sepertinya hanya Sue-chan yang tampak bersemangat berbaris menunggu yang akan dikatakan oleh sang leader pemandu sorak.

"Kali ini tentang latihan." ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Matanya beredar ke junior-juniornya satu persatu. "Seperti biasa, masih banyak sekali kekurangan dari kalian."

"Sue-chan perhatikan gerakan tanganmu, berikan tenaga saat kau menggerakan tangan. Hikari, bedakan power dengan mengunci badan saat ready position. Smiley latih lagi gerakan saltomu, Yumaeda berikan power saat kau menghentakkan kaki, Misa dan Reika kalian… tidak ada, kalian sudah bagus." ujar Sakura setengah berteriak. Suaranya sempat membuat junior-juniornya itu tampak terkejut beberapa kali. Lagi-lagi hanya Yumaeda dan Reika yang tampak tenang. "Kalian semua bersemangatlah! Pertandingan basket dipercepat beberapa minggu lagi. Apa kalian ingin jadi pemandu sorak terburuk?"

"Tidak…" jawab mereka semua dengan malas-malasan. Dan itu membangkitkan emosi Sakura dan Tenten. "Ayo bersemangatlah! Aku tanya sekali lagi, kalian ingin jadi pemandu sorak terburuk?"

"Tidak!"

"Siapa yang terbaik?"

"Kami!"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu! Siapa yang terbaik?"

"Kami yang terbaik!"

"Bagus." ucap Sakura dan Tenten sambil tersenyum. Bagaimanapun itu telah berhasil membuat semua junior-juniornya kembali bersemangat. "Sekarang kalian boleh bubar dan tidak ada latihan sore ini karena… leader tidak bisa ikut latihan. Jadi bersenang-senanglah."

Sakura dan Tenten langsung mendengar beberapa juniornya bersorak gembira. Kalau tidak karena dia harus 'berkencan' dengan Sasuke. Kapan lagi mereka bisa mendapatkan libur dua hari berturut-turut. Dan sepertinya mereka tampak sangat mensyukuri hal itu.

"Ehm Sakura…" panggil Tenten sambil menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda. "Aku hanya ingin bilang. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan leader tim basket. S-A-S-U-K-E Sasuke." katanya sambil melakukan gerak motion dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam karena marah bercampur malu.

"Kau kira aku bisa bersenang-senang dengannya?" tanya Sakura sambil melempar pom-pomnya ke Tenten dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi gadis bercepol dua itu dengan mudah menangkapnya, seperti seorang pemain basket yang menangkap bola. Yah, Neji pasti mengajarkan teknik menangkap bola padanya. "Itu sama saja berhadapan dengan singa."

"Haha, bukankah kau bilang dia itu kitty cat?" balas Tenten sambil membuang pom-pom yang tadi Sakura lemparkan ke lantai. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas yang kau katakan ketika bertanding dengannya kemarin. Jadi sekarang kau mengakuinya sebagai leader Konoha Lion?"

"Dia itu leader kitty cat buntut ayam bodoh!" jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus. Lagi-lagi Tenten kembali tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, kapan lagi bisa mengerjai leader pemandu sorak Konoha High School kecuali sekarang? "Sudahlah jangan ingat-ingat kejadian memalukan itu lagi. Sekali kitty cat tetap saja kitty cat!"

"Siapa yang kitty cat?" Sakura langsung tertegun mendengar suara bernada berat dari arah belakang. Suara itu langsung berganti dengan derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat dengan dirinya. Ketika ia berbalik ia telah menemukan Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya menatap langsung mata jade milik Sakura. Mata itu lagi, Sakura memejamkan matanya lalu mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Sasuke. "Kau kitty cat!"

Ketika tangan langsing itu terayun Sasuke dengan cepat memgangnya sebelum tangan langsing milik Sakura sempat mengenai wajahnya. "Hari ini kencan kita? Kau ingat?" Sakura langsung menarik kembali tangannya sambil menatap kesal Sasuke yang telah memasang senyum licik menyebalkannya. "Kau milikku saat ini, jadi lakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Tapi kita berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dilarangan keras untuk err pacaran." balas Sakura dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kemenangan. Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke kembali terangkat membentuk senyuman yang sangat menyebalkan. "Kita bisa membolos."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Sakura mencoba menyangkal yang Sasuke katakan. Keyakinannya mulai goyah ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Tentu mungkin, aku punya banyak cara untuk membolos."

"Sudah, jangan cari-cari alasan." ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura tampak berusaha keras untuk keluar dari pelukan sang leader tim basket, tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit karena Sasuke malah semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura, Sasuke langsung menutup mulut gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil tetap memeluknya. Sakura masih tetap berteriak dan mencoba meloloskan dirinya dari sang leader Konoha Lion. Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan sebuah ide gila untuk menggigit sang leader tim basket sekuat-kuatnya hingga tanpa sengaja Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Hey, kau gila ya?" kata Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang memerah karena gigitan dari Sakura. Lalu matanya langsung menatap marah sang leader pemandu sorak yang berdiri kira-kira sepuluh meter darinya. "Tak akan aku lepaskan kau."

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat mengejar Sakura seperti seekor singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Tenten dan junior-juniornya yang lain hanya bisa menatap ngeri sang leader pemandu sorak mereka dan leader tim basket Konoha Lion yang sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan liar dari pinggir lapangan. Mereka tampak seperti melihat pertunjukkan gladiator dari Roma. Tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang menghiraukan teriakan minta tolong dari Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencengkram bagian belakang kostum pemandu sorak Sakura. Itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura berhenti berlari dan tertarik ke belakang. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menangkap Sakura lalu memanggul gadis itu di bahunya dengan mudah. "Dapat."

"Sasuke lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan! Kalau tidak kau akan merasakan pukulanku!" sepertinya Sakura masih tidak mau menyerah untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Uchiha Sasuke. "Katakan apa saja sesukamu." balas Sasuke setengah tidak memperdulikkan teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari gadis berambut merah muda sang leader pamandu sorak itu.

"Sasuke aku mohon turunkan aku. Aku tidak akan alri kok. Aku cuma hanya ingin ganti pakaian kok." Sakura mengganti kata-kata makiannya menjadi kata-kata permohonan. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terus berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Ayolah! Cuma ganti pakaian kok! Masa aku harus pakai pakaian pemandu sorak ketika err berkencan denganmu?"

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura, sakura dengan nada memelas. Seperti tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawabnya bahkan menggelengpun tidak. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke! Hei, kau mayat berjalan ya?"

"Berisik! Bisakah kau diam?" jawab Sasuke dengan geram. Nada suaranya naik satu oktaf membuat Sakura merinding menahan ngeri. "Turunkan aku dulu, baru aku diam." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, Sasuke kembali menggeleng pelan sambil terus berjalan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Uchiha, Uchiha, buntut ayam, Sasuke kitty cat, Uchiha baka, Sasuke pretty boy, Sasu-."

"Iya, iya diamlah! Jika aku turunkan berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi." Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dengan kasar sambil menatapnya dengan geram. Sang pemandu sorak hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kemenangan. "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Sekarang? Sampai jumpa!" teriak Sakura sambil bergegas berlari ke ujung koridor tingkat dua itu. "Awas kau Sakura!"

Ruangan club musik yang selalu menyenangkan. Terletak di sudut paling ujung dekat tangga lantai dua. Tepat di samping ruang kesehatan Konoha High School. Ruangan bercat biru muda yang tidak mencolok dengan kursi-kursi yang ditata rapi melingkar berbentuk elips besar. Dua buah panggung kecil terletak di sudu-sudut terbelakang ruangan itu. Tempat diletakannya dua buah grand piano berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan tuts-tust berwarna gading.

Terdapat dua vas bunga besar yang berisi berbagai jenis bunga berwarna-warni di pintu masuk ruangan itu dan beberapa vase bunga kecil di meja depan. Alat-alat musiknya tertata rapi. Beberapa biola berwarna hitam dan coklat mengkilap tampaknya sengaja dipajang di dinding depan ruangan untuk menjadi hiasan. Sebuah harpa besar berwarna keemasan tertata anggun di samping meja terdepan ruangan.

Ruangan yang nyaman dan selalu diramaikan oleh alunan instrument-instrument merdu dari biola, piano, harpa, gitar dan alat-alat musik lainnya. Siapa lagi murid Konoha High School yang bisa menata ruangan seindah itu kecuali Hinata Hyuuga. Siswi terbaik dalam bidang musik di Konoha High School sekaligus maestro termuda di Konoha.

Ting, tang, ting, ting…

Bunyi piano dan alat-alat musik lainnya masih bergema di ruangan itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Pagi ini ada pelajaran kosong di kelas Hinata, jadi ia sengaja datang ke ruangan club musik untuk berlatih bersama junior-juniornya. Jari-jari lentik milik Hinata dengan lincah memetik harpa besar berwarna keemasan yang sedang ia mainkan. Sedangkan tiga pianis junior kesayangannya –AnnZie serta Midori dan Senji yang selalu bersama-sama sedang memainkan grand piano di sudut paling belakang dengan irama yang lembut.

Brak!

Semua kepala yang berada di ruangan itu langsung tertuju kearah pintu masuk ruangan club mereka. Sang leader tim cheers berdiri dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan peluh. Rambut merah mudanya masih dikuncir dua dan masih memakai pakaian pemandu soraknya yang berwarna merah pink. Tubuhnya langsung mematung ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi tumpuan seluruh mata yang ada di sana.

"Aaa… Halo ehm kalian semua. Aku mengganggu ya?" tidak ada satu orangpun yang menjawab basa-basinya. Mata mereka masih bertumpu ke dirinya, bahkan Hinatapun tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari dirinnya. "Permisi aku hanya ingin-."

"Sakura!"

"Gawat! Sembunyikan aku, jangan biarkan dia menangkapku. Aku mohon!" Hinata langsung memberi kode isyarat dengan tangannya kepada para junior-juniornya untuk berkumpul membentuk sebuah formasi barisan berjajar dan sedikit melengkung.

Brak!

Pintu kayu coklat ruangan itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Sasuke baru saja menendangnya. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat menyeramkan dan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Sejenak mata hitamnya itu menelusuri setiap seluk-beluk dari ruangan bercat biru muda itu dan akhirnya mata menyeramkan itu tertuju pada Hinata dan junior-juniornya dari club musik.

"Di mana sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin. Mereka semua hanya menggeleng serentak sambil menjawab tidak tau. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Di mana Sakura?" nada suara Sasuke meloncat naik satu oktaf. Membuat beberapa junior Hinata sedekit berteriak ketakutan.

"Ka, kami tidak tau Sasuke-senpaina." jawab AnnZie berbohong dan langsung disambut oleh anggukan oleh murid-murid club musik lainnya. Mata onyx Sasuke tertuju ke Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu setengah terkejut lalu langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ka, kami benar-benar tidak tau, Sasuke-san."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian berbaris seperti itu?" salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Hinata langsung menahan napasnya ketika Sasuke berjalan kearah Senji yang berdiri di barisan paling ujung sebelah kanan. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa ketika melihat rambut berwarna gelap dengan model buntut ayam mendekat kearahnya. Hinata cepat-cepat mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi kode isyarat kepada junior-juniornya itu. Beberapa murid club musik yang berbaris di barusan paling kiri langsung berlari dan kembali menyambung barisan di sebelah Senji Kana. "Hei, apa-apaan ini?"

"Kami sedang latihan barisan berputar Sasuke-senpai." jawab murid club musik lainnya yang memiliki rambut hijau jade, Midori. Beberapa murid lain hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang sengaja dipaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Mana ada yang seperti itu, minggir-minggir kalian semua!"

"Tidak bisa Sasuke-senpai, kami sedang latihan!" cegah Senji sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Midori yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Sasuke menggeram marah sambil memberi death glarenya ke junior-junior Hinata itu.

"Teme! Itu Sakura sudah kabur!" teriak Naruto dari arah pintu masuk. Sasuke langsung berlari kearah pintu masuk dan melihat Sakura sudah berlari menuruni tangga. "Bodoh kau Dobe kenapa tidak kau cegah?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus geram. "Akan aku tangkap jika aku bisa. Tapi dia mendorongku sebelum aku- hei Teme! Setidaknya bantu aku dulu!" Naruto kembali meneriaki Sasuke yang baru saja kembali berlari mengejar Sakura yang telah menuruni tangga lantai dua. "Dasar tidak tau terima kasih!"

"Na, Naruto-kun." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu ruang club musik. Hinata berdiri di sana sambil memegang sebuah saputangan biru muda. Naruto merasa malu berhadapan dengan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seragam yang basah terkena kuah ramen dan kepala yang penuh dengan mie serta mangkuknya. "Na, Naruto-kun baik-baik saj, saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan. Dan akan menjadi lebih baik lagi jika kau mau mentraktirku makan ramen." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Hinata hanya bisa membalasnya juga dengan senyuman dan wajah yang malu-malu sambil memberikan saputangan biru mudanya pada Naruto.

Sang leader pemandu sorak berhenti sejenak di depan toilet untuk mengambil napas sejenak. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berlari lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia berhenti berlari Sasuke pasti berhasil menangkapnya dan menjalankan rencananya. Berkencan dengan macan seharian penuh. Sakura bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya ditangan Anko-sensei jika tertangkap membolos sekolah.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan geram sambil mulai menggerutu lagi. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencari dan memperhitungkan ruangan-ruangan yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Ia hampir saja putus asa ketika suara yang memanggilnya itu semakin mendekat. Namun akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide yang cukup gila untuk bersembunyi.

"Toilet laki-laki atau toilet perempuan?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhitungkan tempat-tempat itu. "Jika aku pilih toilet perempuan Sasuke pasti berani masuk ke sana tapi kalau aku bersembunyi di toilet laki-laki Sasuke pasti berpikir aku tidak akan berani masuk ke sana. Kau memang pintar Sakura!"

Setelah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke toilet laki-laki. Untungnya tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sakura sengaja membiarkan pintu masuk tidak di kunci agar Sasuke tidak curiga lalu ia langsung ke sudut terpojok dari ruangan itu dan duduk di sana. Sepertinya ia harus menyembunyikan diri di sini hingga jam pulang.

"Untung aku sempat menyelamatkan tasku." ucap Sakura sambil melirik tas merah muda miliknya. Sakura menarik tas itu mendekat dan mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku mengganti pakaianku selagi di sini masih sepi."

Sasuke menuruni tangga dan berhenti di depan toilet. Matanya tertuju pada pintu yang diatasnya tertulis bacaan 'TOILET PEREMPUAN' lalu tersenyum licik. Ia merasa Sakura pasti bersembunyi di dalam sana. Tangan kanannya terulur menggapai knop pintu dan mendorongnya.

"Sakura kau-."

"Aargh..!"

Sasuke buru-buru menutup pintu toilet itu kembali ketika mendengar murid-murid perempuan yang ada di dalam sana menjerit. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai maniak yang kerjaannya mengintip gadis-gadis di toilet. Citranya sebagai Uchiha bisa tercoreng karena itu.

"Sial! Awas kau Sakura!" ucapnya sambil bersandar di pintu toilet. Untung saja gadis-gadis itu tidak keluar dan memukulinya. Sasuke kembali berlari menuju cafeteria tetapi akhirnya ia berhenti dan melihat ke belakang, kearah toilet lelaki. "Mungkinkah dia di sana?"

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati toilet itu dan memasang telingannya baik-baik. Terdengar senandung pelan dari dalam sana. Bukan suara seorang laki-laki tetapi perempuan. Tangannya kembali terulur menggapai knop pintu itu dan membukannya. "Tertangkap kau Saku-."

"Aaargh..! Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" teriak Sakura sambil menutupi bagian dadanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah sekaligus malu. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap tubuh Sakura dari bagian pusar ke atas yang belum tertutupi sehelai benangpun. "Baka, tutup pintunya!"

Teriakan Sakura yang kedua akhirnya menyadarkan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menutupi pintu dan bersandar di baliknya. Entah kenapa napasnya menjadi sesak, sesak yang menyenangkan. "Kami-sama." ucapnya sambil menggeleng dan membuang semua pikiran mesumnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya Sakura langsung mendorong pintu toilet itu dengan lemas. Ia tak mungkin lari lagi sekarang. Sasuke telah berhasil menemukannya. "Kau telah melihat dadaku untuk kedua kalinya, puas kau?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya terdiam menatap Sakura yang sudah mulai menggerutu lagi sekarang. Pikiran mesum itu kembali muncul di otaknya. "Buntut ayam kau mendengarku?" tanya Sakura sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke pelan. Sakura kembali menggerutu dengan cepat. Sasuke hampir saja tidak bisa mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh sang leader pemandu sorak itu. "Sudah jangan main-main lagi. Kita mulai saja." Sasuke kembali berkata sambil menyeret tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu agar mengikutinya.

**To Be Continued****…**

**Oke chapter**** ini cukup segini dulu *abisnya panjang banget!* maaf kalo gerakan cheersnya ada yang salah, kami nggak begitu ngerti. Itu aja dibantu kakak sepupu yang kebetulan anggota cheers. Tapi tetap aja kalo ada kesalahan tolong ingetin ya?**

**Oh ya, informasi aja buat yang mau baca silahkan yang enggak juga nggak apa-apa. Chapter depan updatenya bakal lama, soalnya ya kami mau UJIAN! ****Nggak boleh nge-net lagi, harus belajar. Jadi yang mau nunggu silahkan yang enggak juga… nggak apa-apa sih, kami nggak maksa kok.**

**Oke, yang udah baca maukan review****? *puppy eyes***


	4. kencan romantis? part 1

**My Cinderella Story Scene**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya Naruto punya Ritsuka+Ritsuki titik! *dibakar Kishimoto-sama***

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU.**

Pagi itu langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Pagi yang bagus untuk berkencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan mungkin. Di sebuah koridor sepi, tampak seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka tampak seperti 'sepasang kekasih' walau di tembok sudah terpampang dengan jelas sebuah papan bertuliskan 'DILARANG BERPACARAN!'. Si murid perempuan sempat memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat papan besar itu, namun laki-laki di sampingnya segera menarik wajah gadis itu kembali menghadap ke depan.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun mereka tampak sangat serasi. Sangat, sangat mirip sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Si murid perempuan mempunyai wajah yang cantik layaknya boneka berjalan sedangkan si laki-laki? Jangan ditanya lagi, ia benar-benar tampan layaknya malaikat. Mereka adalah dua leader dari dua club terkenal di Konoha High school. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura si leader pemandu sorak dan Sasuke leader Konoha Lion. Pagi itu mereka diizinkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena alasan harus berlatih, walau kenyataannya tidak juga. Tapi, hari ini mereka tampak sangat mesra. Tentu saja dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Jangan menggerutu." ucap sang leader Konoha Lion sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura menyusuri koridor. Sang leader pemandu sorak menghentikan kegiatan menggerutunya namun langsung menggantinya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga. "Jalan yang benar." Sakura menghentikan 'protes kakinya' sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Jangan begitu!" perintah Sasuke sambil menghentikan jalannya. Sang leader pemandu sorak langsung menatapnya garang lalu langsung mencekik Sasuke dengan geram. "Kau ingin aku bagaimana lagi, hah? Katakan cepat atau dengan senang hati kubunuh kau!"

"Argh! Si-silahkan saja ka-kau bunuh a-aku da-dan dengan senang hati ju-juga teman-temanku a-akan sebarkan video i-itu!" balas Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang benar-benar telah mencekik lehernya. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sasuke sambil membuang muka ketika Sasuke menyeringai. "Senyum."

"Apa?" ucap Sakura sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. "Tersenyumlah!" Sasuke mengulangi perintahnya. Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut sambil mendekatkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati baka Teme!"

"Videonya, ingat itu!" Sasuke mengingatkan sambil menahan tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai menyebalkan. "Aku tidak hanya akan menyebarkannya ke lingkungan sekolah, tapi aku juga akan meng-uploadnya ke internet. Biar semua orang mengetahuinya."

Wajah Sakura merah padam karena marah. Sepertinya ia harus menahan keinginannya membunuh Sasuke untuk sementara. Setidaknya setelah hari ini selesai. "Iya, iya. Aku akan menurutimu Sasuke." ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum tidak ikhlas. Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibir Sakura kearah berlawanan hingga membentuk cengiran aneh.

"Tapi menurutku ada yang kurang." sang leader Konoha Lion berkata sambil menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata obsidiannya. Sakura dapat melihat pertanda buruk dari kedua mata Sasuke yang membuatnya sedikit takut? "Panggilanmu padaku."

"Kau tidak mau dipanggil Sasuke? Ya sudah aku panggil kau buntut ayam saja." Komentar Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia tak berani menatap mata Sasuke lagi, jadi ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda-benda di belakang Sasuke. "Bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Mulai saat ini panggil aku Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, baiklah Sasuke- apa?" Sakura langsung membelalakan kedua matanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa berkomentar. "Kau ingin aku memanggilmu- err Sasuke-kun? Tidak adakah panggilan yang lebih baik lagi seperti buntut ayam, pretty boy, leader kitty cat atau-."

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke berkata singkat, padat dan jelas. Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya tanda tidak setuju. "Ingat videonya. Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan judul yang bagus yaitu PERTUNJUKKAN LEADER- hmpt..!" Sakura langsung menutup mulut Sasuke yang berteriak dengan tangannya. "Sst! Iya, iya err Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke kembali nyengir menyebalkan. Membuat sang leader pemandu sorak semakin geram dan hampir saja tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh sang leader tim basket saat itu juga. Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya, membuat gadis itu kembali tersadar. Dari belakang ia dapat melihat pipi Sasuke tertarik, seakan-akan sedang tersenyum. Senyumannya berbeda dari biasanya, ia tampak bahagia. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura senang.

"ITU MEREKA!" kedua leader langsung melihat kebelakang ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan yang tak asing lagi di telinga mereka. Dan ketika mereka berbalik, ternyata memang benar. Mereka mengenal orang yang memiliki teriakan itu. Karin, sang ketua Sasuke fanclub berdiri dengan segerombolan gadis-gadis berwajah menyeramkan dibelakangnya.

"Ups." Sakura menelan ludah ketika mereka semua menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Lalu kedua iris emerald indahnya beralih ke Sasuke yang sedang berdiri mematung.

"TANGKAP GADIS BODOH ITU!"

"Lari!" teriak mereka berdua sambil berbalik lalu berlari menyelamatkan diri dari monster-monster fangirls sang leader Konoha Lion.

Sasuke terus berlari menyusuri koridor dan menuruni tangga di samping toilet sekolah. Ia telah berhasil menuruni tangga ketika menyadari telah kehilangan sesuatu. Sasuke melirik samping kirinya dan tidak menemukan Sakura di sana. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di undakan tangga.

"Istirahat sebentar ya Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura sambil memasang wajah memohon. Lidahnya terasa sedikit aneh ketika ia memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Kau mau mati ditangan mereka ya?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke penyangga tangga. Sasuke menggeram sebentar lalu berjalan kembali menaiki tangga. Dengan sekali angkat Sakura sudah berada dalam gendongannya –bridal style.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menyangganya. Sasuke kembali menggeram, membuat Sakura berhenti melakukannya. Ia kembali menggerutu. "Memangnya jika aku ditangkap kau perduli?"

"Tentu tidak." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan Sakura. Tatapan matanya yang menyebalkan membuat Sakura kembali merasa muak. "Tapi kalau sekarang, kita punya kencan pribadi."

Sakura terperangah sebentar sedangkan Sasuke mulai berlari lagi menuruni tangga kemudian melewati lapangan rumut di depan cafeteria. "Kau berat sekali, aku rasa kau harus diet."

"APA? Akan aku bunuh kau Uchiha, segera turunkan aku!" Sakura kembali berteriak sambil mencekik leher Sasuke. Sang leader Konoha Lion kembali tertawa dan terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

"Kau siap Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang erat tangan Sakura. Sang leader pemandu sorak menggeleng kuat sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!"

"Tidak! Jika ingin mati lompatlah sendiri, jangan bawa-bawa aku." kata Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Matanya masih tertutup rapat dan kepalanya tetap menggeleng-geleng.

Siapa yang tidak takut jika dipaksa melompat dari jendela lantai tiga tanpa pengaman seperti itu? Memangnya ia seorang stuntman profesional? Oh tidak juga, seorang stuntman kadang-kadang juga memakai tali pengaman untuk melompat. Sakura bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan apa jadinya jika ia melompat dan tubuhnya membentur tanah. Pasti akan remuk dan… mengerikan.

"Lihat aku!" teriak Sasuke sambil melompat.

Sakura menjerit tertahan ketika tubuh Sasuke terjatuh dan ditarik gravitasi namun secepat kilat tangan kanannya memegang dahan pohon Sakura besar yang berdiri kokoh di bawah gedung. Sakura bahkan tak percaya Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu setelah bermain-main dengan maut.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku mau masuk!" Sakura berusaha keras merapatkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh lalu menoleh ke belakang. Rasa panik yang berlebihan langsung muncul ketika melihat pintu jendela telah dikunci rapat dari dalam. Sai berdiri di balik jendela sambil memasang senyum tanpa dosa dan melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. "Aku tidak mau mati!"

"Kau berlebihan! Ayo lompatlah, aku akan menangkapmu!" Sasuke kembali berteriak dari bawah. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas bersiap-siap untuk menangkap Sakura. Sang leader pemandu sorak terus menggeleng sambil mengutuk Sai dalam hati. "Percayalah!"

"Atau kau mau di sini hingga malam? Kalau begitu terserah kau saja." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya lalu berjalan menjauh dari tepi gedung. Menuju pagar besi yang sebagian sudah rusak membentuk sebuah lubang besar yang menganga.

"Iya, iya! Aku lompat, jangan pergi!"

Leader Konoha Lion tersenyum menang ketika mendengarnya. Tentu saja ini adalah kebahagiaan pribadi baginya. Kapan lagi ia bisa membuat Sakura berteriak ketakutan seperti itu. Sasuke berbalik lalu kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Sakura merasa tak yakin dengan Sasuke, bagaimana jika Sasuke berencana membuatnya melompat dari pijakan jendela dan berpura-pura ingin menangkapnya dan membiarkannya terjatuh dan mati dan jadi hantu dan… itu berlebihan.

"Jika aku mati berjanjilah jangan datang ke acara pemakamanku. Atau aku akan mengutukmuu berserta anak, cucu, cicitmu mati mengenaskan!" teriaknya dengan suara agak parau. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil mengangguk. "Dan kau Sai bodoh, jika aku mati aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup."

Sai kembali memasang senyum tanpa dosanya. Jika Sakura masih selamat lompat dari gedung ini, ia pasti akan menghajar Sai habis-habisan. Dan Sasuke? Sepertinya Sakura sudah membuat rencana untuk melindasnya dengan mobil hingga mati. Sakura kembali menutup matanya ia benar-benar pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dari pijakan jendela.

_Mati, mati, mati…_

_Aku mati, aku…_

Ia merasakan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya sedangkan gravitasi bumi terus menarik tubuhnya. Ia tak tau seberapa dekat tubuhnya dengan tanah ketika ia merasakan dua tangan memegang pinggangnya dengan kuat lalu berputar beberapa kali. Sakura mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan erat ke leher orang yang mempunyai tangan itu. Ia merasakan jantung orang itu berdetak sangat cepat seperti mau meledak, membuatnya sedikit takut. Mereka berhenti berputar dan angin dingin sudah tidak terasa lagi namun berganti dengan napas memburu dan hangat.

Sakura berani membuka matanya setelah beberapa detik. Apa kah ia mati? Pertanyaan sama terus terulang di dalam otaknya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata. Mata obsidian yang balik menatapnya. Ia bahkan dapat melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam mata itu, dengan wajah yang memerah dan terperangah.

_Dia tidak membiarkanku mati?_

"Sudah aku bilang aku akan menangkapmu." ucapnya pelan, tidak membuat sang leader pemandu sorak terkejut namun malah membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura sudah dapat berpikir sedikit lebih jernih sekarang. Ia sadar ia tidak mati, setidaknya bukan sekarang tapi ternyata tuhan masih sayang padanya. Dan Sasuke? Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar menjalankan balas dendamnya. "Aku? Baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku melompat baka!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Sakura puas menarik-narik kerah kemejanya sambil menggerutu. Ia bahkan tidak melepaskan Sakura dari dalam pelukannya. "Lepas! Lepas! Kau membuatku alergi!"

"Enak saja, jika aku lepaskan kau akan lari." Sasuke berjalan mendekati lubang besar pagar besi itu lalu melewatinya dengan mudah. Tentu saja, pengaman listriknya pasti sudah dimatikan untuk menghindari kecelakaan. "Lagi pula ini kencan kita. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merusaknya."

Sakura sempat terkejut ketika Sasuke mengajaknya pergi naik bus. Seorang Uchiha muda rela naik bus? Kemana mobilnya? Bukankah ia selalu pamer dengan mobil baru serta cara mengemudinya yang tak normal itu? Rupanya ia memang sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya di halaman parkir sekolah agar tak ada yang curiga. Selain itu sang leader tim basket juga bilang naik bus bisa menciptakan suasana yang romantis. Benarkah? Kita lihat saja…

Mereka berdua menumpangi sebuah bus yang penumpangnya lumayan sepi. Tentu saja, ini jam sekolah dan juga jam bekerja, belum saatnya jam makan siang. Tapi bagi Sasuke kapan saja bisa jadi jam membolos. Mereka berdua sengaja duduk di kursi paling belakang, kursi favorit orang-orang yang mencari kesempatan untuk pacaran di bus. Sepertinya lagi-lagi Sasuke yang menyarankannya. Sakura duduk di sudut dekat jendela, kepalanya sengaja ditarik agar bersandar di dada Sasuke sedangkan si ketua tim basket duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi tangan yang hampir memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Tentu ia tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu, belum lagi tatapan penumpang-penumpang lain yang semakin membuatnya geram.

"Ikut saja!" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali menarik kepala Sakura agar kembali bersandar di dadanya. Sang leader pemandu sorak kembali menggeram kesal, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menurutinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" ucapnya setengah berteriak sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang mencoba memeluk pinggangnya beberapa kali. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' yang tak jelas apa artinya. "Awas jika kau macam-macam!"

Beberapa detik kemudian tangan Sasuke kembali memeluk pinggangnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk tegap menghadap Sasuke lalu memberikan lelaki itu death glare andalannya. Ternyata Sasuke juga tak mau kalah, ia membalas death glare gadis itu dengan death glare khas Uchihanya. Dan perang death glare antara dua leaderpun dimulai. Sepertinya mereka tak sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penumpang di bus.

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt…

Bus berhenti mendadak membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya terdorong kedepan menghantam Sakura. Membuat gadis itu bersandar ke kaca jendela yang tertutup. Ia bahkan sempat merasa kepalanya terantuk kaca jendela atau mungkin malah kening Sakura. Setelah bus berhenti sempurna Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang dengan cara mendorong tangannya yang bertumpu ke sebuah 'benda lunak'.

"Aw! Sakit baka!" ucap Sakura sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sasuke yang sedang memijat keningnya yang terantuk langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa dosaku?" tanya Sasuke yang memang tak sadar apa yang baru dilakukannya. Ia bahkan menatap balik Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tanganmu menyentuhku baka!" penjelasan singkat Sakura masih membuatnya tak sadar. Kemana Uchiha muda yang jenius itu? Kenapa ia benar-benar menjadi 'kurang pintar' begini? Buktinya ia masih mengerutkan kening ketika Sakura menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan aura membunuh. "Beraninya kau!"

Buk…

Dengan sekali pukulan tubuh Sasuke telah terpelanting ke luar bus dan membentur kursi tunggu di halte. Ketika Sakura berjalan keluar pintu bus tadi langsung tertutup rapat dan bus itupun berputar kembali ke halte berikutnya. Sakura menarik kerah seragam sekolah Sasuke lalu wajahnya yang memancarkan aura membunuh berubah menjadi senyum manis penuh kepuasan. Beberapa orang yang berjalan sempat memperhatikan mereka berdua tapi sayangnya mereka berdua tak memperhatikan mereka. Setidaknya satu pukulan dari Sakura telah memberi jawaban Sasuke atas apa 'dosanya'.

"Sayang hidungmu berdarah, mau aku obati?" tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung Sasuke. Sasuke meringis sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Sakura kembali menunjukkan senyum menawan lalu ia kembali menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menunjukkannya ke Sasuke. "Ini obatmu."

"Sopan dengan wanita, dasar maniak!" ujarnya sambil melepaskan kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke kembali meringis lalu mengelap darah segar yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya dengan tangan kosong. Sakura mengaduk-aduk tasnya beberapa kali lalu mengambil sapu tangan merah mudanya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Bersihkan darahmu, aku tak mau disangka berkencan dengan vampir."

Sasuke melihat sapu tangan itu beberapa detik sebelum ia mengambilnya. Saat memberikannya Sakura sengaja melihat kearah lain, tapi tetap saja wajah gadis itu memerah. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tau satu hal, Sakura masih memberikannya perhatian walau gadis itu mencoba menyangkal apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke pelan, langsung membuat Sakura memalingkan lehernya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Kau berterima kasih aku memukulmu?" Sakura tertawa kecil sambil memasang wajah meremehkan. Bukannya marah Sasuke malah tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengelap darah dari hidungnya. "Ya, kau memukulku lalu memberikan sapu tangan ini. Itu artinya kau sayang padaku."

"Eh?" kedua bola mata emerald gadis itu hampir saja meloncat keluar ketika mendengarnya. "Sa-sayang?"

"Ya, tentu saja kau sayang padaku. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan perduli padaku." jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil membuat wajah sang leader pemandu sorak merah padam. "Bilang saja iya, kau tidak perlu malu kok."

"Sasuke kau-." Sakura kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, tapi sang leader Konoha Lion menghentikannya dengan mudah. Bibirnya tersenyum, bukan senyum biasanya dan ia tidak tampak marah sama sekali. "Karena…"

Sakura mematung ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua bola mata obsidian milik Sasuke membuatnya benar-benar tak tahan. Sepertinya ia pernah dalam keadaan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ya, ketika ia kalah pertandingan basket dan ia harus mencium Sasuke. Tunggu dulu cium?

"Karena aku juga sayang padamu."

"Eh?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeiy! ****Nggak nyangka bisa update lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Nggak tau kenapa semangat banget mau cepet-cepet update ini chapter. Maaf deh kalau kurang memuaskan, romancenya maksa jadi terasa agak aneh gitu mana sedikit banget lagi. ****Kami emang nggak bisa buat romance yang bener-bener romance dan humornya juga garing banget, bener-bener nggak lucu.**

**Rencananya kencan sasusaku itu mau dibuat satu chapter aja tapi nggak tau kenapa biarlah jadi beberapa part**** aja soalnya kepanjangan! Nanti malah ngebosenin lagi, mana ceritanya itu-itu aja. Chara di fict ini juga OOC semua, terlebih Sasuke. Maaf juga kalau di beberapa chapter belakang ada adegan yang nggak seharusnya untuk rate T, kalau soal adegan itu jangan salahkan ritsuka, itu kerjaannya otak mesum ritsuki *death glare*. Kalau ratenya mau di ganti sayang banget ritsuka malah paling nggak bisa buat rate eheM… jadi nggak apa-apa kan kalau ratenya tetep T?**

**Oke review kamu**** semua ritsuka n ritsuki tunggu lho!**


	5. Kencan romantis? part 2

**My Cinderella Story Scene**

**Disclaimer: pokoknya Naruto punya Ritsuka+Ritsuki titik! *dibakar Kishimoto-sama***

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU.**

Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata ber-iris emerald milik Sakura. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu sudah merah semerah tomat sekarang sedangkan Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Mereka benar-benar tak sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas di dekat halte. Tentu saja mereka tak sadar dan memang benar-benar tak perduli, Sakura sendiri bahkan belum bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke pelan hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan yang sangat lembut. Sakura pasti tidak akan bisa mendengarnya kalau jarak wajah mereka tidak sedekat ini.

"Ya?" jawabnya pelan tapi tak sepelan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar sedangkan Sakura terus menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan sang leader Konoha Lion selanjutnya.

"Aku…" kata Sasuke terputus-putus, Sakura mengangguk pelan menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika menebak apa yang akan Sasuke katakan, mungkin saja dia akan bilang 'aishiteru' padanya, tapi tunggu kenapa ia berharap begitu? "Sakura… hidungku sakit."

"A-apa?" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Kalimat Sasuke membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang sengaja menyempatkan diri bergabung dengan kerumunan untuk melihat mereka tertawa kecil sambil berbisik yang bukan-bukan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Sakura menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, emosinya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang.

Sebuah tamparan yang manis meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi Sasuke. Kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat mereka kembali tertawa melihatnya. Walaupun Sakura sudah memasang death glare mengerikan pada orang-orang itu, namun tetap saja mereka masih tertawa dan menjadikannya bahan tontonan.

"Ini salahmu baka!" teriak Sakura namun teriakan itu hampir tidak terdengar karena tawa para pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka berdua. Sakura sepertinya tak kuat lagi menahan rasa marah sekaligus malu ia mengambil tas merah mudanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Ini memalukan!"

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sambil berdiri lalu menarik tangan gadis itu. Sakura terpaksa berbalik lagi sambil menatap marah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar marah sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata. Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya lalu berbisik. "Biar aku yang urus."

"Maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua, kami tidak bertengkar hanya ada sedikit masalah. Kalian membuat pacarku menangis jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu kami." ujar Sasuke datar masih sambil terus memeluk Sakura. Mereka langsung menghentikan tawanya dan beberapa orang membisikan kata 'dia romantis ya?' pada teman disampingnya. Membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah apa lagi ketika mendengar kata 'pacar' yang diucapkan Sasuke. Setelah para pejalan kaki itu bubar Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Sakura masih menangis. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi."

Sasuke memegang kepala gadis yang sedang menangis itu. Sakura mengangguk kecil sambil menghapus air matanya. Ini benar-benar memalukan, semua orang yang berada di sana melihat tapi untunglah Sasuke masih mau 'bertanggung jawab' membubarkan kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka tadi bukannya termasuk bertanggung jawab?

"Sakura-senpai!" Sakura memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata AnnZie, salah satu junior pianis kesayangan Hinata dari club musik. Di sampingnya berdiri duo junior pianis kesayangan Hinata juga yang selalu bersama-sama kemanapun mereka pergi, Midori Aibara dan Senji Kana. Sakura membalasnya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan. Sebuah teori buruk langsung terlintas di kepala merah mudanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari sekolah pada jam belajar? Atau jangan-jangan mereka lompat dari gedung juga untuk membolos. "Sakura-senpai sedang apa berduaan dengan dia?"

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sedangkan AnnZie hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kami hanya sedang jalan-jalan." jawabnya berbohong, AnnZie dan duo pianis di belakangnya tampak tak yakin. "Sejak kapan akrab? Bukana tadi di ruang musik kejar-kejaran?" sambung AnnZie sedangkan Midori dan Senji hanya mengangguk curiga.

"Anak-anak tidak perlu tau." balas Sasuke setengah menggeram. Ia sudah meremas-remas tangannya hingga berbunyi 'kletak' yang mengerikan. Membuat Midori yang berdiri di sebelah Senji gemetar karena takut. "Oh, aku rasa Sasuke-senpai juga anak-anak."

"Kalian datang dengan siapa?" Sakura buru-buru bertanya sebelum Sasuke kembali berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan. Senji dan Midori menunjuk kearah sebuah toko buku di seberang jalan dengan kompak. "Dengan Tenten-senpai, Ino-senpai, Hinata-senpai, Temari-senpai, Reika-san, Sue-chan, Yumaeda-san, Smiley-san, Hikari-san dan banyak lagi."

"Reika juga ada?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik toko buku yang pintu kacanya tertutup itu. AnnZie mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke tampak sedikit cemas mendengarnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana jika Reika melihatnya berjalan berduaan dengan seorang gadis pada jam sekolah lalu ia melaporkan hal itu pada Itachi dan Itachi akan melaporkannya pada ayahnya dan yang lebih buruk lagi Itachi pasti akan memeras uangnya habis-habisan sebagai imbalan tutup mulut. "Kita harus cepat-cepat Sakura, nanti filmnya habis!"

"Hei! Kami juga mau nonton film di bieskop Konoha!" teriak AnnZie dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sepertinya ia menangkap apa yang Sasuke maksudkan dari kalimatnya tadi.

"Film apa?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke telah menyeretnya jauh dari halte bus. Sepertinya sang leader tim basket sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura dan teriakan AnnZie.

**The Nightmare**

Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat judul film yang akan mereka lihat. Poster film itu tampak mengerikan, seorang gadis muda cantik berambut merah muda yang mirip sepertinya sedang menusukkan pisau perak ke kepala lelaki di depannya dengan senyum psiko.

Sakura langsung berhkayal yang tidak-tidak, poster film itu membuatnya berubah pikiran tentang rencana balas dendam pada Sasuke. Ia langsung membayangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu adalah dirinya sedangkan lelaki pirang yang kepalanya ditusuk dengan pisau itu adalah Sasuke. Cara balas dendam ini sepertinya lebih memuaskan daripada harus melindas Sasuke dengan mobil.

Sang leader tim basket menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum psiko menatap poster film mengerikan di depannya. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Sakura yang tak suka kesenangannya diganggu.

"Kau terlalu terpengaruh poster bodoh itu." jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng pelan lalu berbalik ketika perempuan yang berdiri di belakang counter pembelian karcis memanggilnya.

Kepala dengan model rambut buntut ayam Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali mengingat poster mengerikan itu. Yah, sepertinya Sakura sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang psiko. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya seakan-akan memegang sebuah pisau dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Ketika tangan kirinya terayun Sasuke berbalik dan membuat Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Sakura hanya nyengir sambil menggeleng-geleng cepat. Ia merasa bodoh telah terpengaruh oleh poster film bodoh itu. "Kau mencurigakan."

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada sesuatu di rambutmu Sasuke-kun." ujarnya sambil berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di rambut buntut ayam Sasuke. Beberapa perempuan yang berdiri di belakang counter membisikkan kata 'dia perhatian sekali ya?' pada teman di sebelahnya, membuat Sakura kembali geram. Sasuke langsung menghentikan Sakura dan menarik tangannya ke pintu masuk.

Selama film itu berlangsung Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan, ia malah melihat setiap adegan di film itu dengan senyum psiko yang mengerikan. Jauh sekali dari apa yang Sasuke bayangkan, sebenarnya ia sempat berpikir Sakura akan takut dan memeluknya. Ternyata tidak, adegan sadis yang membuat beberapa gadis di belakangnya berteriak malah membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Kau ini aneh ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura. Gadis itu balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum psiko, membuat Sasuke sedikit ngeri melihatnya. "Bukankah kau penakut? Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum seperti itu melihat adegan sadis seperti ini?"

"Ini film yang menyenangkan Sasuke-kun." balasnya sambil kembali melihat layar. Sasuke menggeleng lalu kembali menyesap jus tomatnya yang tinggal setengah hingga habis. "Kau minum darah Sasuke-kun? Aku harap aku bisa minum darahmu."

Sasuke kembali menggeleng ketika Sakura tertawa lalu melirik jam tangannya. Rencana pertama membuat suasana rumantis di bus gagal total yang ada dia malah dapat satu 'hadiah manis' dari Sakura. Rencana kedua untuk membuat Sakura ketakutan juga gagal, gadis itu malah tampak senang melihat film mengerikan seperti ini. Dan sekarang ia harus menyusun rencana ketiga, tentunya ia tak ingin membuat kencan ini benar-benar berantakan. Sasuke tersenyum ketika menemukan ide bagus untuk rencana 'kencan romantisnya' yang ketiga.

'keluar dari sekolah kira-kira jam setengah dua belas, masuk bieskop jam setengah dua, film ini selesai kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi, berarti keluar dari bieskop jam lima. Aku akan membawanya ke taman.' Sasuke berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, sepertina aku kenal mereka." bisik seseorang yang duduk tiga deretan kursi di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura, AnnZie Einsteinette. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang digerai serta lelaki berambut hitam dengan potongan buntut ayam. "Ya, aku juga sepertinya kenal mereka."

Reika mengangguk ketika melihat lelaki berambut buntut ayam. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sebagai sebuah isyarat lalu mereka semua pindah ke deretan tepat di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura. "Aku benar-benar kenal mereka, an." ucap Sue-chan setengah berbisik. "Hei, mereka itu Sakura-senpai dan Sasuke- hmpft!"

"Sst!" kata Tenten dan Ino serampak lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Mereka melihat kearah Hinata, Temari, Smiley dan beberapa junior mereka yang lain. Mereka juga mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Satu, dua, tiga…"

"Sakura! Sasuke! Sedang berkencan ya?" teriak mereka semua serempak mengejutkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu langsung melirik mereka dengan tatapan tajam, begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura. "Aduh, mesra sekali ya?"

Sakura hampir saja menjitak kepala Tenten karena geram sedangkan mereka yang lain hanya tertawa pelan. "Kencannya romantis ya? Padahal tadi baru saja kejar-kejaran sekarang udah dekat-dekatan." sambung Ino yang langsung disambut oleh senyum geli Temari.

Tanpa sadar film itu telah habis dan para penonton sudah mulai keluar dari bieskop. Sasuke hanya bisa berjalan lesu keluar melalui pintu keluar di samping Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ia menyesal mengajak Sakura nonton film sehingga bertemu para 'pengacau' yang bisa saja merusak kencannya dengan mudah.

"Sasuke-nii." ucap Reika sambil melirik Sasuke yang berjalan terseok-seok. Sasuke hanya bisa membuang muka dan pasrah saja jika adiknya itu melaporkan kejadian ini pada Itachi. "Sasuke-nii bolos akan aku bilang pada Itachi-nii."

"Kau juga bolos." balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia langsung memberikan tatapan tajam yang bisa diartikan jangan-macam-macam pada Reika. "Buktinya kalian bisa ada di sini."

"Secara teknik kami tidak bolos. Ada rapat, jadi kami boleh pulang lebih cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke-nii? Bolos." jelasnya santai sambil terus berjalan. Adiknya itu sudah mulai membuat Sasuke geram. Dan Sakura? Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke. "Jadi kalau begitu percuma lompat dari gedung?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura kembali menarik-narik kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan rasa marah yang berlebihan. "Kau memang brilian Sasuke-kun, benar-benar brilian telah membuatku lompat dari gedung!" mereka hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat Sasuke dibuat sengsara oleh Sakura.

Sasuke masih menjalankan rencana 'kencan romantisnya' walau sudah ada banyak pengganggu-pengganggu yang berusaha menghancurkan kencannya dengan sang leader tim pemandu sorak. Sakura pasti senang karena Sasuke tidak bisa macam-macam lagi dengannya.

Setelah keluar dari bieskop Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi ke taman ria. Namun sialnya para 'pengacau kencan' mendengar hal itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman ria bersama-sama Sasuke dan Sakura.

Taman ria sore itu tampak ramai dipenuhi pengunjung. Mungkin karena hari ini akhir pekan banyak yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga, teman atau mungkin pacar.

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika seorang anak laki-laki kecil tiba-tiba berlari di depannya. Ia hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang kalau bukan Sasuke yang memegangnya. Setelahnya lelaki itu membantunya untuk berdiri sendiri namun Sakura hanya membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Ayo kita naik itu !" teriak Tenten sambil menunjuk bianglala yang tak jauh di depannya. Semuanya menyetujui ide Tenten kecuali Sakura yang memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kau tak mau ikut Sakura?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jika aku naik keatas sana sekarang aku bisa mati lemas!" jawab Sakura masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Tenten melirik Sasuke, lelaki itu juga menggeleng. "Aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari tempat tinggi. Rasanya… mengerikan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ditemani Sasuke saja ya?" Tenten tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sedangkan junior-juniornya tertawa kecil. "Kami akan naik beberapa wahana yang tinggi, dan… selamat bersenang-senang."

Sakura menatap kesal Tenten yang sudah berlari kearah junior-juniornya tadi lalu ia berpaling ke Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang tersenyum kecil, tampaknya ia senang tidak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka setidaknya sampai beberapa menit kedepan. Lalu Sakura tertunduk lemas membayangkan entah apa lagi yang akan Sasuke perbuat padanya.

"Ayo kesana." Sasuke berkata sambil menarik tangannya kearah ayunan yang jaraknya kira-kira sepuluh meter di depan mereka. Seperti biasa, Sakura hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan pasrah. "Duduk" perintah Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai di depan ayunan tadi. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menurutinya dengan lemas.

"Sekarang, aku ingin tau beberapa hal darimu." ujarnya sambil mendorong ayunan Sakura pelan. Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan sepatu hitam mengkilat yang dipakainya. "Boleh?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia masih tak menjawab dalam beberapa detik. Matanya menatap lurus kearah bianglala yang dinaiki teman-temannya. Sasuke juga diam, menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. "Kau ingin tau apa?"

"Hanya beberapa hal tak penting." Sasuke kembali mendorong ayunan Sakura pelan. Rambut merah muda panjang gadis berterbangan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika helai demi helai rambut gadis itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sakura sudah cukup membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil dan memulai pertanyaannya. "Setelah lulus, apa kau akan meneruskan pendidikanmu?"

"Ya, aku akan kuliah. Di Universitas Konoha." Sakura menjawab hati-hati, ia mencoba untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menggeleng, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan-jangan kau akan mengikutiku ya?"

"Kau tau saja." Sasuke tertawa kecil menatap mata emerald gadis itu. Sakura menggeleng lalu kembali menghapad ke depan. "Jadi selama ini bukan kebetulan ya?" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menunduk.

"Hn?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum kecil karena Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap punggung gadis itu hingga akhirnya Sakura berkata lagi. "Ayo dorong lagi ayunannya."

"Hn." Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura, ia kembali mendorong ayunan yang Sakura duduki dalam diam.

Hening terjadi dalam beberapa saat, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sakura kembali menunduk menatapi sepatu yang dipakainya sambil menunggu pertanyaan apa lagi yang akan Sasuke berikan padanya. Namun di sisi lain ia juga menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya pensaran. Menanyakan maksud dari kata 'sayang' yang Sasuke ucapkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sakura." keheningan itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Ya?"

"Hn, ini benar-benar tidak penting tapi aku hanya ingin tau sesuatu tentang…" Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. "Apa?" Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Siapa yang kau sukai?"

Sakura tidak tampak terkejut mendengarnya, ia tak menjawab dalam beberapa detik. Otaknya menangkap bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh kedua dari Sasuke, innernya berkata bahwa dia dijebkan untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi apa salahnya untuk bermain-main juga? "Aku suka Justin Bieber." jawab Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kau?"

Sasuke menghela napas lemas setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. Seharusnya ia sudah tau seperti apa jawaban yang akan Sakura berikan. "Tidak, aku tidak suka." jawab Sasuke dingin, otaknya masih berpikir apakah Sakura berpura-pura tidak tau arti pertanyaannya atau benar-benar tidak tau?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada polos. Sasuke diam saja, ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris." lanjut Sakura sambil tertawa puas.

"Bukan itu maksudku." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba nada suaranya naik satu oktaf, Sakura langsung menghentikan tawanya dan mencoba berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Jadi, kau suka Justin Bieber?" Sakura kembali bertanya dengan polos.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng, ia menghentikan dorongan ayunannya. Sakura menatapnya lelaki itu dengan senang. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai frustasi sekarang. "Jadi?"

"Tidak ada Justin Bieber."

"Tidak ada?"

"Ya."

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura kembali menghadap kedepan dan mendorong ayunannya sendiri dengan kakinya. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke menggeram ketika sadar dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh Sakura.

"Maksudku, pertanyaanku tadi bukan tentang siapa penyanyi yang kau sukai." Jelas Sasuke sambil berpindah tempat. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan Sakura yang sedang mendorong ayunannya sendiri sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. "Jadi apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mematung menatap gadis itu yang kini balik menatapnya dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya. "Maksudku, apakah ada yang kau sukai? Bukan, bukan seorang penyanyi atau aktor terkenal, tapi hanya seorang yang…"

"Biasa?"

"Ya." Sasuke menatap mata emerald milik Sakura dengan kedua mata obsidian miliknya. Kini giliran gadis itu yang membeku, kepalanya terasa kaku untuk menunduk. Jadi ia tetap membeku dalam posisi mata menatap Sasuke. "Jadi?"

"Hmm, aku rasa aku suka- tidak-tidak, jelas aku suka Sasori-senpai?" Sakura menjawab ragu-ragu, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ia merasa tak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Tentu saja aku suka Sasori-senpai. Maksudku dia pangeran drama sekolah, hampir semua murid perempuan menyukainya dan aku rasa dia benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang aktor."

"Jawabanmu tidak meyakinkan. Kau tidak suka seorang pemain basket?" goda Sasuke sambil memasang senyumnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak!" Sasuke terdiam, ia menghentikan tawanya mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu suka pemain basket. Karena tentu saja mereka terlalu dekat dengan gadis-gadis dan tidak dapat dipungkiri beberapa dari mereka sejenis denganmu."

Sasuke menyimak baik-baik kata demi kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Jawaban itu membuatnya tau beberapa hal mengenai Sakura yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Jadi kau seorang yang… pecemburu?" Sakura tak menjawab, wajahnya masih memerah. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah stand-stand makanan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sakura menjawab dengan bergumam tak jelas. "Sasuke, boleh kali ini aku yang bertanya padamu?" ujar Sakura, matanya menatap kelangit dan tangannya memegang erat ayunan yang ia duduki. "Tidak, simpan saja pertanyaanmu sampai besok. Hari ini kau kan milikku."

"Ugh! Dasar kau." Sakura melihat kearah teman-temannya yang kini sedang makan di bawah tenda salah satu stand-stand makanan. Tampaknya mereka sedang asyik sendiri dan melupakannya. Atau… mereka memang sengaja?

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan terakhir." Sakura masih melihat kearah teman-temannya ketika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. "Jika seorang yang kau benci mengatakan sesuatu yang kau anggap dia tak mungkin mengatakannya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengar apapun yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Namun ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat kedua, Sakura langsung berpaling kearahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan Sakura balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang bodoh. "Apa maksudnya itu?" Sakura tidak menjawab ia malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke. "Jawab saja."

Sakura berpikir sebentar, kali ini ia tidak menatap Sasuke lagi ia kembali menatap teman-temannya. "Aku… aku akan tertawa." Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura agar tetap melihat kearahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, ia tak puas dengan jawaban Sakura. "Tentu karena aku rasa ia tak mungkin mengatakannya."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, tangan kirinya memegang rantai ayunan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Sasuke berbisik pelan di depan wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?" Sakura terdiam, ia tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tenang namun sayangnya itu sia-sia karena rasa terkejutnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas. "A-aku takut."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tak menarik tubuhnya kebelakang, malah mendorong maju wajahnya kedepan. Sakura memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang, jika begini terus ia pasti jatuh. "Apa kau akan menghilang, setelah ini?" Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menghilang. Setidaknya sebelum aku memberikan sesuatu untukmu." tubuh Sakura mematung dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sadar Sasuke mengecup pelan bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan Sasuke telah menciumnya. Walau bukan ciuman pertama, tapi Sakura tetap merasa inilah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang menyenangkan.

**To Be Continued…**

**Wew senangnya bisa update lagi, maaf**** ya kalau updatenya kelamaan. Semoga chapter depan updatenya ga lama lagi, amin!**

**Oh iya, kemarin ada yang request sasusaku kissing kan? Nah ini udah Ritsuki n Ritsuka buat, tapi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Ada juga yang request romancenya ditambah, udah Ritsuki n Ritsuka tambah tapi kayanya ga nyambung yah? Haha, maaf lagi deh chapter depan juga kayanya romancenya sedikit.**

**Oke, review please?**


End file.
